Chapter 2: Days 1-4
Note that the days will be written in a journal kind of state. Redirect here: Chapter 3: Days 5-8 Day One CONSOLE: BEGIN LOG._ Olimar's POV: What a landing! That has plagued me for several visits now, and I want it to stop. The Pikmin is on the other side of this landmass, so I had to get some ladder parts to make my way up. Luckily, they were always eager to see me and assist me on this adventures. But I was thinking... am I being too harsh on them? I think I am. Okay, I'll return the favor as soon as I am completed with my mission. *deactivates console* Louie's POV: I have landed in a familiar place that Olimar and I have visited for relaxation. But I can't catch on the name Olimar had given to this place since noises of a fight keeps me from thinking. *deactivates console and activates it again later* I have reached the source of the ever-so-noisy fight. It seems that a Red Bulborb is losing a fight to about twenty Red Pikmin. For the first time, a Red Bulborb surrendered to Pikmin and that it responded to my whistle. I'm not going to protest that. Well, time to take care of this Bulborb... *deactivates console* Olimar's POV: Hmm... it seems that I have found a busted up video file. Its owner was barely audible when I inserted the file into my KoPPad. Yes, I have a KoPPad but that's one of a captain's requirements if that captain is going to embark upon an adventure. Anyway, the Pikmin is carrying back some prey and pellets to grow their population. They didn't know that I discovered some one hundred Pikmin nesting in a battered Onion. It still flies though. Enough chattering, time to record this file. "*static* I am now entering the atmosphere at such speed my CFO is starting to up. Please, anyone who recieves file help me. I-*abrupt static*" Oh no, he must be in danger! I must go and save him as fast as I can. But first, I need to carry back the Ship and its engine. *deactivates console* Louie's POV: I have made a tent from natural resources, and my Bulborb friend is sleeping peacefully in his personalized can home. Everything is good for me, except that the fact that Olimar hasn't... excuse me for a moment. *deactivates console and activates it again* I'm sorry, but what looks like a ship part has landed near the tents. Conveniently, it slid into the tent. Time to analyze this glowing ship piece. *deactivates console* Ruddie: And so the employees had gone with their day. Olimar had found more ship parts, Louie had found his first treasure. I got battered and abused, and I listened to the whistle only to survive. But hey, it's all good. CONSOLE: END LOG._ Day Two CONSOLE: BEGIN LOG._ Olimar's POV: Today, I have begun to assist the Pikmin in the battered Onion. They seem fine, although they tend to act a bit... off. The Pikmin would crowd around me instead of forming a line. Even if they would form a line, the Pikmin would form a shape similar to an elipse. I may have to study these Pikmin to ensure nothing more is wrong with them, and ensure whether they are just awkward Pikmin or not. *deactivates console* Louie's POV: I've been helping that Bulborb from time to time. It seems strange that the Bulborb attempts to vocalize something from time to time when I call him 'Spot'. It appears to say 'Ruddie' or something like that. I've discussed this with Olimar, and we both refer to him as Ruddie now. Everytime Olimar or I call his name, he happily walks up to us and waits for us to tell him something. I've noticed that Ruddie has been sleeping a lot more than he did when we found him. I guess he just feels protected now since we're around to keep him company and defend him against any hostile species. But still... what does Ruddie eat other than Pikmin? *deactivates console* Olimar's POV: Ok, so I've retrieved 6 more parts for the Ship which keeps speaking in very annoying static. I'll try to remember that I have to install the treasures that I bought from my second visit INCLUDING THE MICROCOMPUTER. But, I found my first treasure for my beloved S.S. Dolphin which is more friendly...(static) also, I'm going to remove that broken speaker. But, I found my first treasure, and it's some sort of glass. That'll be used for my future satellite. Also, my Pikmin has messed with my console when I left it so it's all glitchy. *deactivates console* Louie's POV: About that mysterious ship part, it looks like an engine from a Cargo Flying Object or CFO. It's damaged a bit so that's why it was glowing. Well, as far as I know, this engine is only designed for a CFO, so it's no use putting it into my DIY spaceship. Also, I put a bandage on Ruddie to heal his limb. I...sorry, I got a visit from small Reb Bulborbs. Seems like they're real and that they rushed to Ruddie. But, the encampment is growing and the Onion has arrived. (sighs) Time to go to bed, it's 88:00TY. *deactivates console* Ruddie: Now since Olimar and Louie are around to keep me company, I feel a bit protected. Now I can catch up on all the sleep that I missed while I had to stay up and defend myself! Also, my children had arrived. CONSOLE: END LOG._ Day 3 CONSOLE: BEGIN LOG._ Olimar's POV: Good morning sunshine, and all of Hocotate and Koppai! This is Captain Olimar travelling on the Ship to the beloved Awakening Wood, after I retrieved 90% of the Ship's memory from the Tropical Wilds. The memory was in a box, but that box was all rusty and damaged, so I spent all early morning trying to fix all of the glitches. But retrieving the memory looked like a bad idea since this ship was back to its old state. Well, I'll see you when this ship and I are on the ground. *deactivates console* Louie's POV: Well, I'm energetic today. Ruddie had found me a treasure or a rudder of a spaceship. This is a valuable treasure for my ship series that I'm going to suit on the fuselage of an old ship that I'm going to renew. Now, this ship is unique because it uses parts from PNF-404 and copies of the parts. Well, it's feeding time, I'll log with you later as soon as I'm done looking for a fruit-bearing tree. *deactivates console* Olimar's POV: We landed in the same spot as before. Huh, looks like there's an encampment near us and also a Red Pikmin Onion. That worries me, as the damaged Blue Onion has no navigation! Ok there they are, just landed onto the cliff. I must check this out. *pauses log* *continues log* It seems that this encampment belongs to Louie, but no Louie. (bulborb stomps) Oh, as soon as I say that, there he is! Safe and sound. I'll do some talking up with him. *deactivates console* Louie's POV: We found a fruit-bearing tree and Olimar's here! The big-nosed, smart-brain Olimar is here! (don't tell him that ok) Ok this Bulborb here eats strawberries and other prey. (don't include Pikmin) And it seems that he came along with the Pikmin. That officially adds another crew memeber to the crew. Yup, there he is, playing with the Pikmin (and doing some sparring for whatever reason). But, I found another ship part to add to my ship. It's a fruitful search! (ba-dum-tsss) *deactivates console* Ruddie:Then they went down a cave, fought a vicious Empress Bulblax, and found some more valuable treasures and ship parts. As for me, Louie and I found a fruit-bearing tree in exchange for a ship part for his destined spaceship. I'm still recovering in my can, but my eye is opening up, and I'm starting to do some physical therapy on my limb. What a day! CONSOLE: END LOG._ Day 4 CONSOLE: BEGIN LOG._ Olimar's POV: What a morning! Louie and I woke up to find Orange Bulborbs, Spotty Bulbears, Hairy Bulborbs, Dwarf Bulbears, a Fiery Bulblax, and even an Emperor Bulblax surrounding the ship! I nearly died of a heart attack when I woke up and looked out the window! I wonder if Ruddie invited his friends over, or we're their next meal. Either way, I'm going to have a talk with Ruddie. *deactives console* Louie's POV: I look outside, and guess what I find? Food! Delicious food, just waiting outside the ship! I was so eager to have myself some breakfast when Olimar stopped me from going outside, because it could be 'dangerous'. Dangerous?! I rid on the back of a Titan Dweevil! I'm the most dangerous thing he could be around, honestly. Oh, Olimar went outside. Better follow him! *deactivates console* Olimar's POV: Wow, of course Louie thought we were having breakfast. Hahah, he cracks me up sometimes. I just had a long talk with Ruddie, and he's sorry for not telling us. He invited family and friends over. I had no idea! Well, I think I did. After all, I had just woken up when I saw that. I met Ruddie's family. His grandfather sleeps a lot, I have to say... *deactivates console* Louie's POV: Ok, Olimar now left for algunos tresoros (some treasures). I'm here just taking care of the Pikmin, increasing their numbers, and getting them ready for tackling some cavey caves. To my surprise, the Grub-dogs didn't know about the recent loss of their numbers. Anyway, I'll be likely around here welcoming the Grub-dogs, and increasing Pikmin numero. *deactivates console* Ruddie: I'm sorry for Olimar. I mean, I didn't intend to kill him at all. It was just a family reunion after all! I'm glad to know that grandpa is okay, but it sucks that grandma couldn't come along. But she is making the Bulborb population grow, and I can't complain about that. I'm glad to know that Spotty's kids are doing alright. They seemed extra playful today! I feel like I could take another nap. I used all of my energy playing with the Bulbear kids. By the way, WHERE DID LOUIE GET THIS OTHERWORLDLY ACCENT?! Anyway, they'll be staying here for another day or so. Remember, they're only the good ones, not the ferocious Bulborbs that eats Pikmin for breakfast. *yawn* CONSOLE: END LOG._